Walkthrough
Welcome to a step-by-step no spoiler. walkthrough to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The Great Plateau At the start of the game, a light shines and the player hears a woman's voice, telling you to 'Open your eyes'. Then Link will wake up in a strange dungeon. Walk over to the pedestal (Note: There is an in-game button in the options menu to change the jump button from X to B). Link will get given a Sheikah Slate, and the door opens. In the next room, you get an Old Shirt and Well-Worn Trousers. These are the first form of armour in-game. Then examine the pedestal, and the door again opens. Light floods in. Follow the light out and watch the opening cutscene. The camera will then zoom in on an Old Man, and the game should autosave. Outside, there are some Tree Branches and Hylian Shrooms. Use the branches as weapons and keep the shrooms for later. Along the way, there are some apples on a tree nearby the old man's. Gather them up and go to the fire. Take the Baked Apple and Torch and cook your Apples and Hylian Shrooms taking anything from him will trigger some dialogue . Then there is a Woodcutter's Axe and what appears to be a diving platform. Dive off into the lake for a reward of a Korok Seed. There are 900 of these scattered all across the map. While there, try catching some Hyrule Bass and getting the Rusty Broadsword on top of the stone pillar. Thoroughly exploring the temple of time will get you some more weapons, better armour and extra materials, including various ancient parts, Hylian Trousers and Boko Clubs. Then explore the plain and get Boko Shields, Boko Bows and even more weapons, including the Traveller's Sword. By this point, The Voice should have spoken to you and given you her quest. Go to the point on your map to continue the story. You then get a map of the area and the story is self explanatory from there, You need to defeat Ganon, but you need the Paraglider first. Follow the Old Man and he will tell you where you need to be going to. Nearby the structure is a Bokoblin Camp. It has a cooking pot and plenty of Apples. Make yourself some Simmered Fruit and Fish Skewers (Leaving one Hyrule Bass for later), then continue on your way. Once inside Oman Au Shrine , go to the Guidance Stone and receive the Magnesis rune, then complete the Shrine and go outside. (See Oman Au Shrine for details) The Old Man appears and tells you to find the other 3 shrines. Go hunting in the Forest of Spirits for a bit before heading to the south. Find the Old Man's house and go inside. Once you've found the Spicy Pepper on the table, cook it with Raw Meat from the Forest of Spirits and Hyrule Bass from the pond by the Temple of Time, and present it to the Old Man. He then gives you the Warm Doublet, which will be helpful later. Go and raid the Bokoblin Camp next to the house and collect the Bomb Arrows out the back in the cave. There is also some Courser Bee Honey. Place a marker for the Eastern Abbey on your map and make your way to Ja Baij Shrine. Once out, travel back to the Old Man's house. If it is daytime, the Old Man will give you some tips on cutting down trees. Use this new knowledge to cut down a tree to use as a bridge over the canyon to the cliff face on the other side. There are 2 Bokoblins and a beehive. Attack the beehive. The bees attack the Bokoblins. Then take the Honey. Climb up to Owa Daim Shrine. Once out, continue climbing along the cliffface. Head across the snowfield. Once you see Keh Namut Shrine, head up the hill. After you come out, the Old Man indirectly tells you to go to the Temple of Time. Go down the hill and follow the shoreline of the River of the Dead, finding some chests under the waterfall. After opening the chests, head back to the Temple of Time. There, pray to the statue and grab an extra heart. Then take the ladder on your right to the Old Man and then finish the Quest, causing him to reveal his true form and give you the Paraglider. There is a chest with a Soldier's Bow in the chest next to him. Getting to Impa From the Temple of Time, go to the Great Plateau Tower. Then glide down toward the flags. Explore and find 20 Rupees. Keep going forward and find Bosh Kala shrine. Continue along the road to the Tower. Climb up it and get the map data. That also gives you a Sheikah Sensor that tracks Shrines. Continue along the ledge to Ree Dahee Shrine. The Climber's Bandana is also in this shrine. Along the way is the Dueling Peaks Stable. Here is Ha Damanar Shrine. A Travelling Merchant named Beedle is also here. He sells critters and arrows. Catch a Horse and register it for a fast mode of travel. Continue along Kakariko Bridge to Hestu. He gives you a side quest. Once completed, he will allow you to trade your Korok Seeds for Inventory Slots. Further along is Kakariko Village. Just outside here is Ta'loh Naeg Shrine. It will teach you the basics of combat using shields. Impa is in the house by Lantern Lake. Repairing the Sheikah Slate From Impa's house, go down to the General Store. During the day, Koko gives recipes and requires 1 ingredient from you to cook the dish, giving you some leftovers. There are 4 dishes in total, requiring Swift Carrots and Goat Butter from High Spirits Produce, and Raw Meat and Courser Bee Honey from your exploration. Then go back to the stable and take the other road to Hateno Village. Keep in mind that this will take you through Fort Hateno, and that there are Guardians there. Just outside Hateno Village is Myahm Agana Shrine, and there is a Goddess Statue outside one of the houses. Up the hill is Hateno Tech Lab, one of 2 in the game. Inside are Purah and Symin, who conduct research on Sheikah Technology. Purah says that they can repair your Sheikah Slate if you light the furnace. Follow the unlit lanterns down to town and use a torch to light them with the blue flame. Once back in the lab, Purah will give you a repair. This will consist of adding the Camera rune, the Album, and the Hyrule Compendium. to your Sheikah Slate. Then Purah instructs you to go back to Impa and return with some Ancient Screws, Ancient Shafts or Ancient Cores. These power up your Sheikah Sensor, Remote Bombs and Stasis respectively. Return to Impa and she will reveal that there are 12 pictures in the album, and if you were to go to any of those places, she would give you something. That something is the Champion's Tunic, which is what Link is wearing in all the Memories. The Memories in order are at Sacred Ground Ruins, Lake Kolomo, Ancient Columns, Kara Kara Bazaar, Eldin Canyon, Irch Plain, West Necluda, Hyrule Castle, Spring of Power, Sanidin Park Ruins, Lanaryu Road: East Gate, and Hyrule Field. Freeing the Divine Beasts This is a big topic, so we subdivided it to each individual Divine Beasts. Divine Beast vah Medoh From Kakariko Village, make your way down to Big Twin Bridge, and turn right. Keep going forward, using Outskirt Stable as a waypoint. Stop at Sanidin Park Ruins, where there is a Memory. Then keep going, turning left at the fork. Then you should end up at Rito Stable, where you can board your horse and walk into Rito Village. At the front is a Goddess Statue. If you have enough Spirit Orbs, grab a Stamina Vessel. Then go to the top and complete Ah Va'quot Shrine. Then go to the Elder Kaneli, who tells you about vah Medoh and how you need to stop it and about Teba. Then go to Saki, Teba's wife, who tells you to go to the Flight Range, and also triggers one of Link's Memories of Revali, the Rito Champion. Also be sure to grab some Snowquill Armour from the Armour Store. Go to Flight Range, where Teba asks for a show of your skill. Just shoot down the targets while using the Paraglider to fly around. After you do that, Teba gives you a Falcon Bow and 20 Bomb Arrows. Then equip clothes for maximum Cold Resistance. You can then go up to Divine Beast vah Medoh. Shoot at it's cannon with the Bomb Arrows, and use your Paraglider to regain Stamina. Once you've finished disarming Medoh, Teba leaves and you glide in to the inside. Once inside, you activate a Travel Point. Revali's voice tells you to find a map. Once you've done that, activate the 5 terminal through various puzzles. Once finished, go to the roof and activate the Main Control Unit. Then you get your first boss, Windblight Ganon. His first round is easy. Dodge his blast and attack him with your melee weapon in his blind spot. Once Windblight gets to 1/2 health, he summons small petal-like machines that richochet his gunfire and hit you multiple times. Just remember that he won't be able to hit you if he can't see you. Use the pillars to dodge the blasts. However, if you do this enough, he will summon a tornado, which you can only run away from and will destroy all the pillars it touches. If they are all destroyed, then use your shield instead. Attack melee whenever an oppurtunity arises, though do not hesitate to use your bow if need be. Once Windblight is defeated, the spirit of Revali is freed, and it bestows upon you the power of Revali's Gale, which creates a updraft to quickly scale vertical surfaces. Once you return to Rito Village, Elder Kaneli gives you Revali's Great Eagle Bow. Divine Beast vah Ruta From Rito Village, return to Kakariko and recieve the Champion's Tunic from Impa. Then go North to the Lanayru Wetlands and Lanayru Tower. Then glide down to Sidon on Inogo Bridge. He tells you to follow the road to Zora's Domain. Follow the road and eventually arrive in Zora's Domain. Quickly complete Ne'ez Yohma Shrine and make your way to King Dorephan. He gives you the Zora Armour and his Advisor Muzu storms out angrily. Put on the Zora Armour and meet Muzu in the square. That will unlock one of Link's Memories of Mipha, the Zora Champion. Then talk to Laflat an dyou can make your way up the waterfalls up to Toto Lake. In a metal chest that has to be removed with Magnesis, there is the Zora Helm. Along the way is Ploymus Mountain and the Lynel. Take a photo for Laflat, and get the 20 Shock Arrows. Do not pull out your weapon, as the Lynel will get angry and attack. Once finished, dive off Shatterback Point and land in East Reservoir Lake. Get to land, rest in the bed, grab the Knight's Sheild and talk to Sidon when you are ready to go. Swim up each waterfall and shoot a Shock Arrow at the bulbs on Ruta's back. Once they have all been shot, Link can get into Ruta. Do the same as Medoh and the go to activate the Main Control Unit. Then you get another boss, Waterblight Ganon. He uses a spear and shoots blocks of ice that can be shattered with Cryonis. Once Waterblight gets to 1/2 health, he raises the water and provides less manuveuring space. This is where you need to rely on arrows to knock him unconscious so you can deal some more damage. Once you've defeated him, the spirit of Mipha is freed, and it bestows upon you the power of Mipha's Grace, which heals you when you die. Once you return to Zora's domain, King Dorephan gives you Mipha's Lightscale Trident. Divine Beast vah Naboris From Zora's Domain, and travel to the Outskirt Stable. There, grab a horse and head over Digdogg Suspension Bridge. There is a Hinox on this bridge, but ignore it and keep going. Once you make it to Gerudo Canyon Stable, leave your horse there and do Kay Noh Shrine. From there, hike west and climb Wasteland Tower. Once on the top, obtain the map and travel back to Kay Noh Shrine. From there, get your horse and go out to Kara Kara Bazaar, in which there is another Memory. Continue on to Gerudo Town, and talk to Benja outside Daqo Chisay Shrine. He tells you about Gerudo Town. Take your horse back to Kara Kara Bazaar, and talk to Vilia. He/she gives you Gerudo Vai clothes. These allow you to enter Gerudo Town. Then procede to Lady Riju, who upon you saying you want to calm Naboris, tells you that to do that, she needs the Thunder Helm, but that it has been stolen by the Yiga Clan, who you may have encountered before in the form of Travellers. Go and rent a Sand Seal, which you can use to ride up Karusa Valley to the Yiga Clan Hideout. Once inside, burn down doors to reveal the entrance. Make it through without being spotted by using either Mighty Bananas or Remote Bombs. Both distract the guards enough for you to sneak past them. In the second room, you can go up a ladder to collect a lot of Mighty Bananas. Once in the third room, use magnesis to pull the chests out the floor and open the secret entrance. Walk through the entrance and be greeted by Master Kogha. He is the easiest boss in-game, just shoot him with an Ancient Arrow from Akaala Tech Lab. If you don't have any Ancient Arrows, use regular arrows to wear down his health, as well as Magnesis on the metal spheres. Once you defeat him, a chest appears containing the Thunder Helm, though as a Key Item, not as Armour. Return to Gerudo Town and give Riju the Thunder Helm. She then puts it on, which causes Link to remember Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion. Then Riju tells you to meet her at an outpost outside Gerudo Town, and to come with a Sand Seal. Rent another one, and ride it to the outpost. Climb to the top, and talk to Riju. You then go into the sandstorm with Riju and an area around her that prevents Naboris' Lightning from harming Link. Use the 20 Bomb Arrows that Riju gave you to target Naboris' feet. Once they have all been damaged, Naboris falls over, allowing you into it. Find the 5 Terminals and go to the Main Control Unit. This summons Thunderblight Ganon, the hardest boss inside any Divine Beast. Thunderblight moves extremely fast, so keep your shield out the whole time. Make sure that Mipha's Grace is ready to go, otherwise this will be a tough fight regardless of how many hearts you have. Block Thunderblight's attacks and parry until Thunderblight reaches half health. Then it gets tough. He enchants his sword with electricity and sends down metal rods, which electrify and shock you. Use Magnesis to lift up the rods up to Thunderblight. It does a lot of damage. Then Thunderblight loses his attack pattern. He does the same moves, just in uneven movements. Once you beat him, the spirit of Urbosa is freed, and it bestows upon you the power of Urbosa's Fury, which strikes anything in range with lightning. Once you return to Gerudo Town, Lady Riju gives you Urbosa's Scimitar of the Seven and Daybreaker. Divine Beast vah Rudania From Gerudo Town, travel to Zora's Domain. From there, go north to South Akaala Stable. There Beedle sells Fireproof Lizards. Cook them with Monster Parts to get Fireproof Elixir. Then go south and take a right turn to go up to Goron City. Eventually, you'll catch fire. There, drink the Fireproof Elixir. Continue through the Southern Mine up to Goron City. Once there, talk to Chief Bludo. He'll tell you to rescue Yunobo from the Abandoned North Mine. Use the cannon to blast open the rocks in front of Yunobo away. He'll run back to Chief Bludo and leave you to loot the place. Return and talk to Chief Bludo. He tells you to go to the Bridge of Eldin and gives you 3 fireproof elixirs, as well as triggering a memory of Daruk, the Goron Champion. Sell these and use the profits to buy 2 pieces of Flamebreaker Armour. Then head to the Bridge of Eldin. Use turns of Ancient Arrows, Magnesis and Yunobo to knock out the drones. Then once inside Rudania, get the map and 5 terminals. Once the Main Control Unit is active, Fireblight Ganon spawns. He simply is Windblight Ganon with a melee weapon. Use Arrows to knock him unconscious, then attack. Once Fireblight gets to half health, he enchants his axe with fire and generates a forcefield. Drop a Remote Bomb when he sucks in the air and denotate it when it gets inside the force-field. This knocks him unconscious for you to deal more damage. Once you defeat him, the spirit of Daruk is freed, and it bestows upon you Daruk's Protection, which Yunobo was using. This allows you to rebound any attack. Once you return to Goron City, Cheif Bludo gives you Daruk's Boulder Breaker. Destroying Ganon From Goron City, go to Kakariko Village. Talk to Impa to complete the quest. Then go to Akaala Tech Lab. Get at least 20 Ancient Arrows to prepare for the fight with Ganon. Kilton's Lynel Mask helps as well. It is not a necessity, but helps if you have found him. Then go to Central Square. Put on the Lynel Mask, then go across the drawbridge to First Gatehouse. There is a Lynel. Shoot it with an Ancient Arrow and keep going. Do the same at the Second Gatehouse, and ultimately finish up at the Sanctum. there, you get a cutscene and get launched into a walled off room with Calamity Ganon. Then another cutscene starts, and the spirits of Revali, Mipha, Daruk and Urbosa combined take out half of Calamity Ganon's Health. Then you need to do the rest. Keep dodging Ganon's attacks and parrying, shooting him when he climbs onto the wall. When Ganon gets to 1/4 of his health, he'll don a fiery armour. This can only be pierced by either deflecting his Guardian blast with Daruk's Protection or striking him with Urbosa's Fury. He'll do all the abilities you encountered before. This time use Revali's Gale to avoid the tornados and do not try to use Magnesis on the rods. Once you beat him, he sends you to Hyrule Plain and becomes Dark Beast Ganon. Use your Horse to ride around and shoot all the triforce symbols you see. When Ganon is almost defeated, use Revali's Gale to float up and shoot him in the eye. This causes Ganon to ultimately fade away and for Zelda to be freed. Then you get to go back to before you beat Ganon. There is now a star next to the location that you save at and it tells you how many Main Quests, Shrine Quests and Side Quests are left. It also gives you a percentage completion level in the bottom left corner of the map. Then you have finished the story of the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.